


[PODFIC] No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled

by ReadWithDetermination



Category: Naruto, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, References to Depression, Teaming Up with the Goose, The Goose Inadvertently Helps, Unconventional Interventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination
Summary: Podfic of Charientist's entry to the Untitled Goose ExchangeOriginal Post's Summary:Maito Gai takes drastic measures to help his Eternal Rival out of a slump.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115280) by [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist). 



> Thanks to the wonderful Charientist for letting me read this little short!

MEDIAFIRE: http://www.mediafire.com/file/968i7hsnvj6716l/007_No_Savage_Delight_Like_a_Goose_Enabled.mp3/file

YOUTUBE: 


End file.
